Again
by Jedexa
Summary: Oneshot story, MitsukiXTakuto. This takes place 3 years after the end of FMoS, it's just about time for Full Moon's return. Mitsuki sings again! Rated Kplus just in case, but I'm not sure that's the right rate.


This is my first story here on FF! This isn't what I was planning for a first story, but I've had this idea in my head ever since I finished watching the series. I know I may have gotten some things wrong in here, but I tried my best! I hope you like it! And if you're reviewing, no flames please! FMoS rocks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and junk. _I'm Here_ and _Welcome_ are things I made up for the story.

**Full Moon wo Sagashite: Again**

"I think I'm ready… to sing again."

Fifteen-year-old Kouyama Mitsuki's sixteenth birthday was approaching, and she was almost the original Full Moon. Her grandmother even approved of her becoming a singer, and she was back to her original glory since her throat cancer was cured.

Kira Takuto, her boyfriend, was also a musician like her. "I'm glad… I may not remember Full Moon much, but you've told me so much. It'll be great to hear Full Moon sing once again. And I'm sure your fans miss you too."

Mitsuki smiled. "We could work together! I'll ask Ooshige-san about it."

Takuto returned the smile, grabbing her hand as they walked down the street. "Let's go see Ooshige-san right now!"

"Hai!"

---

"Mitsuki-chan!" Ooshige Masami hugged the girl tight. After apologizing for not spending a lot of time with Mitsuki, Ooshige asked how Meroko was doing.

"I'm sure she's watching over us right now." Mitsuki said cheerfully, remembering the last time she saw Meroko was after she recovered from her operation. Meroko was an angel now. Takuto couldn't remember the girl, and he almost regretted forgetting her. He looked down at the ring wrapped around his finger; Mitsuki had told him it was Meroko's power. He looked at Mitsuki, smiling.

"Ooshige-san, are you going to come to my birthday party this year?"

"I'll try to."

"One more thing… I want to get back into singing." Mitsuki looked up at Ooshige with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Nani? That's great! I can be your manager again! Of course, I'll have to get my boss to let me…" Ooshige mumbled.

"Is there any way Takuto can sing with me?"

"Nani? You want to form a band or something?"

"Well, he used to sing when he was in _Route L_…"

"I'll try my best, you lovebirds!" Mitsuki and Takuto blushed at this. They had been dating for some time, and yet they were still embarrassed about it. Most of that was because Takuto was a lot older then her.

"Hey, Mitsuki, let's go see Keiichi-san now." Takuto suggested.

"Keiichi-kun? Aw, I wish I could come. Oh well, I'll call him later. Ja ne, Mitsuki-chan, Takuto-kun." Ooshige said, "And I'll try my best to get the spot as your manager again!"

"Hai! Bye!" Mitsuki waved was she and Takuto headed off.

"Do you think Wakaouji-sensei will be our producer?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, even if he doesn't want to, we can always ask Ooshige-san to try and get that Takasu Kouhei-san to be your producer." Takuto suggested.

"He's probably busy with Madoka-san." Mitsuki laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea…"

---

People's ears perked as they rushed to the nearest radio or turned up the radio in their cars.

"You're listening to Radio Name. Here's a new song, titled_ I'm Here_, requested by famous singer and actress Wakamatsu Madoka." The song played and everyone listened intently. After the song was over, the announcer girl spoke again, "And an announcement from Madoka-san, there will be a concert next week featuring the mystery singer of _I'm Here_. The concert is called _Welcome_, and it'll be held on Saturday in the evening at the harbor! Madoka-san says it'll be a memorable event! Don't miss it!"

"Thank you so much for helping Madoka-san!" Mitsuki looked from the radio to Madoka sitting across from her. She, Takuto, and Madoka were in Madoka's apartment, along with Gucchan the pig.

"No problem, Mitsuki-chan. But I'm wondering how you got that much work done in a matter of weeks… and why you're growing up to look like Full Moon." Madoka crossed her arms.

Madoka had waited for Full Moon's reappearance for a long time, her rivalry never faded, but she started getting suspicious of Mitsuki in the previous year. Like Mitsuki, Madoka had grown her hair out and was fairly taller, and she was now at the age of nineteen.

"Eh… That's…" Mitsuki didn't think about how she would explain to everyone why she looked the same as before.

"Eh, just tell her, Mitsuki." Takuto encouraged.

"Hey, you're… Takuto-san, right? I believe we met once before."

"Eh… Madoka-san, the truth is…" Madoka looked at Mitsuki, waiting for an explanation. Mitsuki explained everything, from the Shinigami to the throat cancer.

"I see. So you had to wait until you became sixteen again to become Full Moon because Takuto, an ex-Shinigami, couldn't turn you into a sixteen-year-old after he became human again." Madoka stared, and Mitsuki nodded to confirm her short summary. "You've got to be kidding me! What's the real story?" Madoka laughed.

"That _is_ the real story." Mitsuki and Takuto said. Madoka gaped.

"Impossible." Madoka shook her head in disbelief.

Mitsuki began singing _Myself_. After finishing the song, Madoka still didn't believe it.

"You're good, Mitsuki-chan. I can see you'll do well in the singing business, but there's no way you can be Full Moon." Madoka shrugged, sighing. Why did that girl have to be so stubborn with that ridiculous story?

"Well, let's stop wasting her time, Mitsuki. Let's go." Takuto said.

"H-hai…" Mitsuki got up, heading for the door with Takuto, "Well, even if you don't believe us, thank you for everything, Madoka-san. Anno… Will you come to the concert?"

"I wouldn't miss it. You know what, if you want I'll sing with you."

"Hai! Bye, Madoka-san!" Mitsuki bounded out the door with one last smile towards Madoka.

Everyone looked around the harbor on the night of the concert. Who was going to be singing?

"Thanks so much for helping out, everyone." Mitsuki bowed.

"Is everyone set?" Ooshige asked.

"It seems that way. Let's get started everyone!" Keiichi Wakaouji announced.

_New Future_ began playing and everyone in the audience silenced.

"Three years ago, I made a promise," Mitsuki's voice echoed over the song, "that I would return. Everybody, thank you for coming to _Welcome_ today." _New Future_ faded and a new song began playing. People looked towards the platform in the water.

"Full Moon!"

"Full Moon-chan is back!" People cheered as Full Moon began singing _I'm Here_.

There, on the stage in the water, stood Full Moon, with Takuto playing the guitar and Keiichi playing the keyboard behind her. After the song ended, the trio proceeded offstage.

"Thank you for doing this, Wakaouji-sensei!" Mitsuki bowed.

"That was only for the first song." Keiichi smiled.

"Still, we're very grateful." Mitsuki said, "And thank you for being my producer once again."

"Mitsuki-chan!"

"Ah- Madoka-san!" Mitsuki turned towards the approaching girl.

"Let's go move the crowd!" Madoka winked, "Full Moon!"

"Hai!" Mitsuki grinned, and together she and Madoka entered the stage.

"Madoka-san! Full Moon-san!" Everyone cheered. Madoka and Mitsuki looked at each other and smiled, and Madoka introduced the song they were going to sing, Eternal Snow, Madoka's version. The concert went on, Full Moon sang songs such as _Smile_ and _Love Chronicle_, and Mitsuki and Takuto even sang a song that they wrote together. As soon as the concert ended everyone stormed Full Moon.

---

"Mistuki…" Meroko smiled gently from high in the sky, "_I want to hear you sing_… Those were my last words as a Shinigami to you, huh?"

"Good luck, Mitsuki, Takuto."

---

After a long night, Mitsuki went home with her friends and family to celebrate her birthday.

"That was a great concert, Mitsuki-chan." Ooshige commented.

"Welcome back, Full Moon." Madoka received a smile from Mitsuki, one that said, 'Thank you for believing me.'

"Happy birthday." Fuzuki said.

"Arigatou, everyone. That concert was my birthday present." Mitsuki said. Everyone smiled at her, celebrating her sixteenth birthday for the rest of the night.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Takuto pulled her aside later that night.

"Hmm? What is it Takuto?"

"I still haven't given you your birthday present!" He laughed and pulled her close.

Takuto looked deeply into her brown eyes, and she looked into his dark blue ones.

"Happy birthday, Mitsuki."

And then they kissed.

**The end**


End file.
